


Two Setting Suns

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has been in love with the band - Two Setting Suns - ever since they became a thing in his local town. What he's not prepared for is the best nineteenth birthday of his life. There's also some secrets that have been kept for years, and they have to come out at some point. Oh, did I forget to mention, Anakin's favorite member is the reader? Yeah, that's something important to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Setting Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Another beautiful AU from my honey cubs! This is actually one of the longest ones I've written, which is weird because it didn't need to be so long, but I couldn't stop writing! Hopefully you all enjoy this, and no, there won't be a part two.

“No. Way. _NO WAY!_ You got me tickets to see Two Suns Setting?! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!” Anakin exclaims, kissing his mother’s cheek over and over. Squeezing his mother tightly, he finally steps back, sighing.

He’s clutching the two tickets, happiness surging through him as he runs upstairs to his bedroom, not finishing his breakfast. Shmi chuckles to herself, going back to her book and coffee, happy to see him so happy. Anakin was having his nineteenth birthday, and since he was so into that band of his, she thought the best present would be getting him tickets to see it with one of his friends.

As soon as the door to his room is shut, Anakin exhales, clutching the tickets to his chest. He was going to cry. Which he does, for about ten minutes, before he finally pulls himself back together and grabs his phone. Thumbing through the numbers, he debates on who to take. Obi-Wan wouldn’t want to go, he’s never been that big on anything having to do with rock bands. Pads was busy with some Student Government event, which she told him about, so he couldn’t ask her.

His list slowing dwindles until he finally finds someone that he _knows_ will want to go. Rolling his eyes at himself, he grumbles that he’s an idiot for not thinking of her first. His thumb hovers over her number before he clicks it, placing his phone to his ear and biting down on his lip. _Please pick up. Please be able to go. I love my mom, but I can’t go to this concert with her. She’ll just complain about the noise._

“Hello?”

“Ahsoka! Oh thank god you picked up. Are you free this weekend? My mom just gave me two tickets to see Two Suns Setting on Saturday, and I thought you might want to come with? It’s my birthday present and all so…” he trails off, crossing his fingers.

The scream on the other line has him jerking his head away from the phone, dropping it on the floor where it bounces and falls somewhere under his bed. Scrambling for it, he can hear Ahsoka talking animatedly about how she would love to. When Anakin has it pressed to his ear again, she’s speaking with her parents, who ask a ton of questions, but ultimately agree, so long as she stays safe.

“Did you hear that?” she asks, breathless. Most likely she was smiling just as much as Anakin.

“Yep! I’ll tell my mom, and we’ll come and get you around eleven?”

Ahsoka agrees, and Anakin says goodbye to her before hanging up and yelling the news to his mom. Shmi calls back that that’s fine, so long as he doesn’t forget anything. Scoffing at the comment, Anakin heads back into his room, pausing at the realization that he had a nasty habit of forgetting things. Taking a deep breath, he grabs the tickets and his wallet, handing them over to Shmi with red cheeks.

“Just in case.”

* * *

 

“It’s going to be amazing Obi-Wan. You don’t even _get_ it. I’m going to see them in concert! I’ll be essentially breathing the same air as Y/N. That’s amazing!” Anakin declares, biting into the sandwich he brought for lunch.

Obi-Wan nods, flicking the page of some book he was reading for an AP course, not fully listening. _Typical Obi-Wan_. Anakin grumbles, swallowing his food and looking around the cafeteria. Being a senior sucked, but especially when he was going to a school where basically everyone knew everyone. He and Obi-Wan were the only two of their friends in school that day, as Padmé was at her Student Government event, and Ahsoka was recovering from the last strand of a nasty stomach bug.

She was still able to go to the concert, she had assured Anakin, but it was a close call. Mulling over something, he doesn’t notice Obi-Wan is pushing a card towards him, eyes still focused on his book. Anakin snatches it up, breaking the seal open and reading the card’s front. He laughs, making Obi-Wan smile, even if he wasn’t looking directly at his friend.

It’s the gasp and subsequent smack to his arm that has Obi-Wan looking up, a knowing smirk on his face and his eyes alight with smugness. Anakin is crying again, swiping at his eyes and nose with his shirt sleeve, which grosses Obi-Wan out, but he decides not to say anything.

“How is everyone getting stuff for this band? I…these must have been so expensive, and all I got you for your birthday was a stupid speaker set-up,” Anakin whines.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, punching Anakin’s shoulder to make him shut up. “For one, you _made_ that speaker set-up _and_ the turn tables that went with them. Two, is that they were actually a lot cheaper than I thought. I had a lot of left over money, so I put some in with the card so you can buy me a shirt or something. I want proof that I’m an amazing friend. Plus, I listened to some of their less aggressive stuff, and I like it.”

Anakin smiles brightly, thanking Obi-Wan again and sticking everything in his backpack. Obi nods, smiling to himself as Anakin goes back to talking about the band. He was one of the biggest fans in this school about the local band that went global. Obi-Wan remembered the members vaguely, as he had been in middle school and lived next door to one of them. He had never really been into their music before they made it big, but he wasn’t opposed to the stuff they put out now.

“So what size shirt do you wear again? Just so I know what to get you and don’t get it wrong,” Anakin is asking, and Obi-Wan chuckles.

* * *

 

Ahsoka climbs into the car and then stops, rushing back towards the door, grabbing her wallet from her parents and hugging them. As she climbs back in, Shmi starts rattling off the list of things they had and needed. The car is in motion, but she doesn’t let that take any of her attention off the importance of this list.

“You two have your tickets?”

“Yep ma, in our pockets.”

“The backstage passes?”

“Yes Ms. Skywalker. Wrapped around our necks.”

“Wallets? Phones?”

“Check and check ma. Also in our pockets.”

“Do you have your pepper spray on you?”

Ahsoka gives Anakin a look, seeing his ears turning red. He grumbles a yes, patting the pocket of his flannel shirt. Satisfied with that answer, Shmi turns on the radio, letting the two of them dive into their plan of attack for the concert. Huddled in the backseat together, they lean in so that they can whisper.

“I think our best course of action is to buy the merchandise first thing and then go to our seats. If we wait too long for merch, I might not be able to buy Obi-Wan his shirt,” Anakin mutters, leafing through the bills in his wallet.

Ahsoka nods, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “If we don’t find our seats immediately though, someone might take them, and I don’t want to fight over it with someone.”

Patting his chest pocket, Anakin smirks. “That’s what the pepper spray is for.”

“That is most certainly _not_ what the pepper spray is for, Anakin Skywalker. If I hear so much as a word about you using it outside of protecting yourself, I will ground you until you graduate,” Shmi threatens, making both teens flush dark red.

“Right ma. I mean, that’s what our _words_ are for,” Anakin corrects himself, winking at Ahsoka.

Shmi parks the car, turning around to face the teens in her backseat. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and breaks into a smile. Opening her eyes again, she reaches out for Anakin, who leans in and lets her kiss his forehead. “Now you two have fun, and please be careful. Don’t spend all your money either. There’s a surprise back at home waiting for one Mr. Skywalker, so you’d better be ready for it.”

He nods, smiling at his mom and kissing her cheek before climbing out of the car with Ahsoka. Tangling their hands together, he pulls her towards the entrance of the building, bubbling with excitement.

* * *

 

After something like an hour of waiting, they’ve got all their merchandise and have found their seats. Despite Ahsoka’s worries, no one had taken their seats, and Anakin was actually excited that they had gotten as close as they did. They weren’t in the pit area, but from where they were seated, he could see the entire stage, and he loved it.

Shrugging on his t-shirt that had Y/N – the band’s drummer – on the front, Anakin sighs, kicking his feet up on the railing in front of him. Ahsoka is looking around, sipping at her red slushie. When she opens her mouth to speak, Anakin has to bite back the urge to tell her she’s bleeding. Her eyes are darting around, and she pulls out her phone to look at the time, frowning.

“What? What’s wrong, Soka?” Anakin asks, sitting up, feet dropping to the floor.

Her eyebrows knit together, but then she’s shoving her phone in her pocket and waving her hand at him. Taking a long slurp of her drink, she ignores his questions until he pokes at her side, making her choke on her slushie a little. Batting his hands away, she takes some shuddering breathes before speaking, glaring at her friend.

“It’s just…the show is going to start in a half hour and there’s not really that many people here. I thought they came from the town. Wouldn’t more people be interested in them? Or do people around here not care for their local bands?” she inquires.

Anakin is about to say that she’s just thinking too much, but he stops, looking around and frowning also. There are tons of empty seats, and while he knows a half hour is a pretty good chunk of time to get to the show, he understands Ahsoka’s concerns. Usually this place would be packed. He came one time for another concert with Padmé once, and it had been so packed, they almost didn’t make it in, and that was with an hour before starting.

“Maybe everyone is just running late?” Anakin offers, shrugging his shoulders and starting in on the M&M’s he bought. Ahsoka nods, letting the conversation slide as she sucks on her slushie.

As the time for the concert to start inches closer, Anakin finds himself growing just as worried as Ahsoka, seeing how empty the place was. A few people trickle in minutes before it starts, but otherwise, at least a good third of the concert seats are empty. His biggest concern is that the concert got called off, but then the crew is on stage and setting up the last minute systems, and he exhales. _Good, so it wasn’t cancelled. That would be terrible._

Ahsoka taps his shoulder, motioning to a security guard, who’s trying to get their attention. Anakin’s fear spikes, thinking that they were getting kicked out. For what? He couldn’t have said, but it didn’t stop the blood from racing in his veins. They pick up their stuff and walk over, leaning in when he starts talking.

“Listen, there’s a lot less of a turn out than we all anticipated, so the band is allowing everyone to be down in the pit area, and those who have a backstage pass are allowed to be right at the front. Follow me.”

“Why’s there less of a turn out? Wouldn’t they just cancel the concert?”

The security guard shakes his head. “Thing is, all the tickets were bought, but no one is showing up, so we’re not sure what’s up. Anyway, come on.”

Anakin feels his heart explode, his hand gripping the railing as he takes deep breaths. _No panic attacks today, please not today_. Ahsoka rubs between his shoulder blades, and he finally collects himself, smiling brightly. Taking her hand, he drags her behind him as they jog after the security guard.

“Isn’t this amazing, Soka?! We get to be right up in the front. In the pit! I’ll be close enough to touch Quincy. I think I might actually die. Do you think Rex will throw something into the crowd? What if Y/N does that thing where they toss their drumsticks?!” Anakin babbles.

Ahsoka laughs, nodding her head at her friend’s happiness. Standing directly in front of the stage, she has to tug on his shirt to keep him from climbing up onto it. He’s all jittery nerves, shifting on his feet as the time nears for the band to come on stage. With a great gasp, he and literally all the people who are in the crowd scream, the band coming out. They wave and smile, Quincy high fiving people on his way across the stage. Turning around, Anakin sighs. It’s sad that there was so much empty space, but to be completely honest, there was still a pretty good turnout for who was actually there.

Plus, he got to be right up front when he would have had to be somewhere in the higher seats. Maybe today was just a really lucky day for him.

Ahsoka tugs on his shoulder, turning him back to face the stage, pointing excitedly at the drummer. They had a perfect view of Y/N, and Anakin is sure he’s going to faint. _This is the best birthday of my entire life._

* * *

 

Oddly enough, the majority of the people who were at the concert didn’t have backstage passes, but a few did, so there was still a line when Anakin and Ahsoka finally got there. They were actually at the end, but Anakin didn’t mind. He’s hyped up on the after concert feelings, and he keeps crashing and building himself up again.

“What if Rex signs my shirt? Oh, but he might be really tired after playing all those sets. But what if Quincy says hi?!” Anakin chatters, head tilting to try and see around everyone.

Ahsoka laughs, grasping his shoulders and pulling him down to his feet again. He was still much taller than her, but at least now she could see into his eyes. “You need to calm down, Anakin. If you don’t, you’re going to pass out in front of them. We don’t need a repeat of what happened when you met Yoda, now do we?”

The tips of Anakin’s ears turn red, and he grumbles. “Yoda wrote some of the best pieces this century has seen. It’s not my fault that I was so happy he spoke to me in that voice he made up that I passed out.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, patting his cheek, taking his hand and pulling him further along in the line. By the time they reach the table, Anakin is feeling butterflies beating a tune in his stomach, and he’s sure that – had he eaten anything other than the M&M’s – he’d throw up. Rex is up first, and he smiles, high fiving Ahsoka and telling her he loves her hair. She flushes, playing with the dreads as she tells him they’re natural. Rex does the same for Anakin, but compliments him on his earing, which Anakin is tugging at gently.

“Oh, thanks. I love your tattoo,” Anakin says, pointing at the Hawaiian tribal design on Rex’s arm. Signing the shirt and autograph book that Anakin handed over, Rex smiles.

“Thanks, it’s a family thing. Do you ever plan to get your own?” Rex asks, which makes Anakin’s jaw drop. Figuratively of course.

He had never anticipated he would get to talk more with his favorite band. Licking his lips, he shakes his head. “I thought about it, but my ma is pretty adamant that she doesn’t want me marking up my skin. It’s something I might do once I’m in college and everything.”

Rex nods, telling him that’s a good idea before standing and heading to grab some water. Quincy and Candice are both just as nice, asking him questions and signing whatever he handed them. He limited himself to three things max, just because he knew he might get in trouble for asking them to sign – well – _everything_. Ahsoka was talking to Rex again by the time Anakin got to Y/N, who was inspecting something on the table.

“H-h-hi. U-um-umm, would you…could you…sign…my…I…you’re Y/N.”

_Smooth Anakin, real smooth. You’ve just shown how smart you are. Way to go champ._

Y/N looks up from whatever was on the table, a smile pulling on their face at seeing Anakin. They take what he offers, not talking much as they sign it. When he asks for them to sign the shirt he was wearing, they nod and lean over the table, signing it at close proximity. Anakin could literally _feel_ their breath on his neck. If he died right then, it would be alright.

Swallowing, he opens his mouth to thank them when Y/N beats them to the talking bit. “You’re Anakin Skywalker, right? I have a friend back in town, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was telling me you’re a huge fan, and I’m always looking for someone to talk to about good books to read. Heard you really loved Yoda’s work. Mind if I give you my number so we can talk?”

The words have barely left your mouth before Anakin is nodding, and then his head is swimming. You notice the warning signs first, rushing around the table and catching him when he passes out. Ahsoka gasps, calling Shmi as she sighs and brushes his hair back. Pressing her fingers to his neck, searching for his pulse point, she exhales and shakes her head.

“God, he gets himself way too worked up over pretty people who he fangirl’s over. Let me guess, you told him you knew Obi-Wan and all that?”

Laughing, you nod, shifting the kid in your arms. “And let _me_ guess, he wasn’t supposed to know about all that until the surprise party?”

She nods, and you giggle, picking up Anakin and waving at the rest of your band. “I’ll see you guys back at the hotel tomorrow. Have a nice night, keep out of trouble, and Rex?”

He glances at you, raising a brow.

“Keep those eyes off the high school student.”

He groans, flipping you off as you lift Anakin in your arms and follow Ahsoka out to Shmi’s car. His mother sighs, rubbing his forehead and shaking her head, hair falling in her face. Once he’s safely buckled up in the backseat with Ahsoka, you slide into the passenger side, smiling.

“Sorry about making him pass out. I didn’t expect he would get so excited. It’s kinda cute actually,” you whisper, glancing back at the boy.

He wasn’t that much younger than yourself, which made it that much harder to tell yourself that it would be wrong to get into it with him. You remember him from more than just Obi-Wan. Back in high school, just before you graduated, he had been a sophomore, and you remember thinking he was adorable. You’d been tempted to ask him to senior prom, but had been advised against it, which still kind of pissed you off.

Shmi just nods, lips puckered as she drives. She wasn’t angry, but she was being cautious. Obi-Wan had told her about your past crush on Anakin, and while she thought it was sweet, she didn’t want her son getting into something with someone who might never be able to give him what he deserved. At the least, he deserved someone who could give him as much as he gave.

* * *

 

Anakin comes to on the living room couch, eyes squinting at the light above his head. He groans, folding his arms over his eyes and muttering to himself. Shmi chuckles, putting a finger to her mouth so no one yelled yet.

“What’s wrong darling?” she asks.

Anakin whines, grumbling about what happened. “I didn’t even get to tell Y/N I thought they were pretty. They asked for my number and I passed out!”

With a nod, everyone screams ‘surprise!’, making him jerk and fall off the couch. You’re the first by his side, cupping his face and staring at him. Inspecting his head, you exhale when you find nothing wrong.

“Are you alright? Didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“Am I dead? Because there’s an angel in front of me.”

Snorting, you ruffle his hair, standing and helping him up. “Far from it kid. And I’m no angel. But you’re friends and family are amazing people who wanted everything to turn out great for your nineteenth, so here I am. Now, why don’t you go thank everyone? Then we’ll get to the cake and presents!”

Anakin just nods, dumbly wandering off to tell everyone thanks as you help Shmi and Padmé get the cake set out. You enjoy yourself for the first time in a long time, sipping at your drink as you watch Anakin interact with his family. It pains you to see he’s grown up so much, and you had missed out on one of the best chances in your life by not asking him to prom.

Leaning against the frame of the opening between dining room and living room, you ruminate over everything. Back in high school, your friends were dicks anyway. Not the ones who you ended up in a band with, but the ones whom you had thought were there for more than just the fame. _Well that was a stupid thing to think._

Obi-Wan slides up beside you, clearing his throat and tilting his head towards the kitchen. Following him, you hop up onto the counter, swinging your legs back and forth as you both drink in silence for a bit. That was the thing about your relationship with Obi-Wan; no words ever had to be spoken for the two of you to share your thoughts. You hold your cup in your hands between your legs, thumbs rubbing against the lip of the cup.

“He’s still crazy over you. And I know for a fact you’ve been crazy over him since we were in high school together. He’s grown a lot since then, and I get that you’re afraid, and his mother is too, but I’m not letting my friends ruin themselves because of something so silly as distance,” Obi-Wan starts, taking a drink.

Looking back up to make eye contact with Obi-Wan, you nod. You weren’t about to lose the opportunity again. Knocking back your drink, you hop off the counter, hanging around while everyone said their goodbyes. The party had been amazing, and you can’t help but smile at the small pile of gifts that Anakin had been given. Shmi nods at you before walking upstairs, leaving you and Anakin standing on the front porch.

It’s gotten colder outside, but you aren’t really that shocked. Night was always a colder time, no matter where you were. A quiet you hadn’t had in a while hangs in the air, making the moment a little more magical. Shaking your head of the poetic waxing, you think about what you’ve got to say.

You swallow, fidgeting with your jacket as you try to find the best course of action. _How do you confess something this big?_ Finally, you think you’ve got it, and you turn to face Anakin, who’s smiling like a fool at the night sky, cheeks dusted a slight pink. It makes you worry that he might have been drinking, but then you remember his mother was there and you snort. _Like she’d let him even have a sip of alcohol._

“Anakin, this entire thing, I know it was a rush, and I think that’s awesome, but I wanted to tell you something important. It’s…really big, and it’s likely to change some things-“

“I get it,” he cuts you off.

Your eyes snap to focus on him, as his face has turned towards you. For a minute, you worry that he’s finally gotten the trick down that Obi-Wan had taught you ages ago. How to read a person’s mind without having to go digging around in it. Being able to read posture and facial features and tone. He smiles softly, shrugging his shoulders and shivering.

“This was a once in a lifetime chance. You can’t do favors like this for every person who’s friends of a friend. No worries, I was happy to have you here at all. Plus, I loved the concert. I’m just sorry for passing out,” he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck.

He just looks so cute, and you’ve been fighting off the urge since senior year. Grabbing his face in your hands, you kiss Anakin, backing him up into the side of his house. His eyes are the size of dinner platters, but he finally catches on, hands dropping to your waist. Closing his eyes, he lets you press closer, lips parting only to mold together again, tongues touching when you push into his mouth. He takes like birthday cake, and while the thought does something to you, you’re not about to do it _now_.

Your fingers grip at his sweatshirt, needing to be closer, but finding there was too much between you right then. Inhaling through your nose, you whimper, feeling his hands slide into the back pockets of your jeans.

Pulling away for air, you pepper kisses against his skin, smiling softly. His heart is racing like a jackrabbit’s, and you whisper he should calm down before he passes out again. After a minute, you pull away, looking him dead in the eyes.

“I’ve been into you since high school. I was going to ask you to senior prom, but got talked out of it. Then we were playing a gig here, and I happened to tell Obi-Wan about it and that’s how come the backstage passes were a lower price. I wanted to be able to celebrate at least one birthday with you and make you happy because I missed that chance back in high school. I’ve spent something like two years now wanting to kiss you and tell you all this, and I thought it was better now than later and-“

Anakin presses his lips to yours, groaning as he backs you into the porch railing. He works your mouth open, tongue pressing into every place he could get as he tries to map it all into his memory. As he pulls back, he leaves behind small kisses, short and sweet, but still setting a fire in your stomach. One last one is placed on your lips before he speaks.

“Thanks for telling me all that, but I’m gonna be honest, I don’t care what happened in high school.”

The look on your face must make him worry because he quickly shakes his head.

“Because right now, I want to look towards the years to come. I umm, I’d like to give you my number, so we can talk more about Yoda and the books you should read. I wanna swap stories about your tours and what’s going on.

“What I’m trying to say is that I want to be your friend first, and then we can make this more. Plus, my mom might kill us if we got really into it right off the bat,” he mumbles, sharing the same breathing space as you. Your fingers are knotted together, pressed to his chest.

Nodding your head, you tangle your fingers in his hair, dragging him back in for another kiss.  


End file.
